How  to Make a Teen Titans OC
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. This is just a simple guideline on how to make a Teen Titans OC. I'm tired of the mary sues/gary stus. People who love Teen Titans and any fandom in general need to work on their OCs and make them better!


**How to Make a Teen Titans Original Character**

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics

**Author's Note ****- For those of you who reviewed this one-shot earlier, I've changed my Teen Titans OC challenge to a simple guideline on how to make an OC. Apparently people don't know how to read a simple OC guidelines and still think they can do whatever they want. So yeah, I deleted my challenge and put up this guideline for everyone to see. **

For the fanfic writers who are 13 - 17 I totally understand that your making a rookie mistake by making a mary sue or gary stu because you are still learning the ways of English literature. However, for the fan fic writers here who are in their _20's_ or even _30's_ and you're still making mary sues and gary stus, you need to stop that. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just want you guys to put effort and thought into your OCs and not throw anything down and be all – BAM here's my OC. So here are a few guidelines to help you and hopefully make into my Titans fic. So I'm writing a guideline to help you make a better OC for this challenge.

* * *

><p><span>Names<span> – The most over rated thing for any OCs – mostly girl OCs is to have names based on flowers, jewels, famous singers, nature, etc. This is a Teen Titans fanfic, you can't have an outrageous name. The Teen Titans real names aren't out of this world except Starfire, but she's from Tamaran, so that's an exception.

Robin – Dick Grayson  
>Beast Boy – Garfield Logan<br>Cyborg – Victor Stone  
>Raven – Rachael<br>Starfire – Koriand'r/Kory

See the main five heroes don't have bizarre weird names. Even Starfire's name when it is Kori sounds about normal.

Also don't base your characters name off of other DC characters, because trust me I've done enough research on the DC universe. I know most of the names in the DC universe. Unless the name is a common name like John, I'll let it slide - For real DC has like a bazillion Johns in their universe.

Green Lantern – John Stewart  
>Martian Manhunter – J'ohn Jonnz – which translates into John<br>John Grayson – Dick Grayson's father  
>Metallio – John Corben<p>

For girls who choose to have names based on flowers, jewels, famous singers, don't do that. Please do not do that! I don't want to have another Bella Swan in my fanfic – Ugh Twilight how that book series is tarnishing literature. Just so you know there is already a Rose character actually existing in the Teen Titans universe. Her name is Rose Wilson, she's Slade's daughter, so if any of you didn't know that then you guys have to do your research. Trust me doing research on the Teen Titans comic or the DC universe in general will help you make a better OC.

Age – This is a Teen Titans fanfic, so if you want to be part of the Titans or Titans East the age is going to have to be around 15 – 19. Any older than that then you'll just be a creeper stalking children… like Slade – Just kidding, he has reason for what and why he does things.

Hero/Villain Name – Don't say Phoenix or Siren or any mythological names. Names based on birds, Robin and Raven are the only bird name heroes, that is all we need. They've been over done before and it really is annoying. Unless you give the character a good enough reason for why they have that name, I'll make an exception.

Powers – For the love of god, don't make them into another Superman, Raven, or Starfire and have every single power known to man. If they have powers, make them have a weakness, hell even Superman has Kryptonite. Also for girls, don't give your OC powers of manipulation to make your favorite DC male hero fall in love with your OC.

Where your character lives – Again this one should be obvious, you have to have your OC to be in Jump City. Your previous country or city can be anywhere else, but you have to move to Jump City and give a legit reason. Not just magically popping up into the city and meeting the Titans. Also don't say it's the country you live in now.

Birth date – Please don't put your own birth date as your character's birth date, that's just a dead giveaway of a mary sue/gary stu.

Hair/Eye color – As natural as possible. No one in real life has 3 different color hair or eye color. Heck the Teen Titans themselves don't have outrageous hair or eye color.

Figure – For girls – Don't say your character has curves in all the right places.

For guys – Don't go all muscle bound this isn't a Dragonball Z fanfic lol. Make it as natural as possible. If they have muscles, have your OC work out or go to the gym, don't just make them naturally strong.

Clothing – Don't do name dropping – Don't say your character wears the same clothes as Amy Lee or any other famous real life actor. Describe what they are wearing. I know it's hard, but that will help you become a better writer.

Personality – _Don't make your OC's personality your personality. If you're shy make your OC outgoing. If you're outgoing, make your character quiet. You can't base yourself on your OC._

Likes/Dislikes/Hobbies – _Again don't base it on yourself._

Name Dropping – Don't do this, this is just a way of making your OC sound smart, but they never really do anything to prove that they are intelligent. If your OC likes a book like Romeo and Juliet, but doesn't actually read the book, that doesn't prove anything of her intellegence. Ot also goes into the mary sue/gary stu territory.

Back story – Don't give your OC a Bruce Wayne or Superman back story. If they don't have parents/a family, don't let that control your OC's entire life. Tragic past has gone into the cliché factor.

Being related to a cannon character – Don't say your OC is the long lost twin/sibling of one of the main 5 Teen Titans, especially Raven or Starfire. It's been overdone. Also, don't say your OC is the long lost son/daughter to Slade either. He has 3 kids – Grant, Joseph, and Rose. He doesn't have more than that.

Relationships – If you want your OC to fall in love with one of the Teen Titans or villains, have them in an actual relationship. Don't do the whole "love at first sight" thing that is entirely too cliché. Also, don't try to change the character because that's just being manipulative and controlling. I ship Robin x Starfire and Beast Boy x Raven. You have to make the relationship as real as possible; don't go by all the paranormal crap in teen books nowadays.

If your female OC is with someone like Jason Todd or Speedy/Roy Harper, or any other male DC character with the "bad boy" persona, don't be all – "Oh he's just being controlling cause he loves me" or "He's just doing it to protect me."

The same goes for your male OCs who like Raven or Starfire or any other female DC character. Don't try to impress them by imitating their powers. For real that's not flattery, that's stealing their powers/abilities. If Starfire or Raven or any of the other female DC heroine are in a relationship with another guy don't try to kill the guy off or something just cause you're jealous. If things aren't going so well in the relationship don't give up and say, "If I can't be with you, I'll just kill myself." Or killing off the female character because you're not with her, that's just cruel and mean. She won't love you if you try to kill her.

Finally - _**RESEARCH IS IMPORTANT!**_ Do your research on the Teen Titans comics or the DC Universe in general. It'll help you a lot when you make your OC. It's not hard to research things nowadays, don't be lazy and not do research...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this helps you guys make your OC better. Again I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I'm trying to help you guys be a better writer. If you have any more questions, just PM me :D <strong>

**Thanks to Kiyamasho for giving me this idea, because if she didn't I would've just deleted this one-shot. *hugs* Love you to pieces :D **


End file.
